mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Aesthetic sense of old Kyoto culture
introduction The culture of old capital Kyoto is minor key music. The music often performed on the bloody stage of the war, hunger, pestilence, flood of revers, fire from quarrels among the supporters of religious sects. Most of the head temples are in Kyoto. The exterior wall and the storage of the temples are very tough to guard enemys fire arrow attack and keep line of the land. There are times to find original Sanskrit script in ancient India. The culture of old Kyoto consists of aesthetic sense such as みやび:miyabi(elegant/graceful/flower decorative nice), をかし:wokashi (positive/active/intellectual nice) , あはれ:ahare (negative/passive/emotional nice), (す)さび:(su)sabi (decrease(d) decoration and simple true nature appear(ed)). My translation is very rough and drastic like Mihawk sword. あはれ:ahare {あはれ:ahare} meaning, purport, flavor, sense heavily depend on context. The following {} are sample usage of {あはれ:ahare} in old waka. 利休道歌:Rikyuu Douka こころざし　深き人には　いくたびも Kokoro-zashi / Fukaki Hito ni wa / Ikutabi mo {あはれ}み深く　奥ぞ教ふる {Ahare}'mi Fukaku / Oku zo Oshifuru ''If there are people eager to learn, teach them repeatedly, ''{wholeheartedly}' and in depth Rikyuu Douka is know-how poem to learn "Way of Tea". 利休:Rikyuu （the historical figure with the most profound influence on cha-no-yu, the Japanese "Way of Tea") https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sen_no_Riky%C5%AB 百人一首 {あはれ}とも　いふべき人は　思ほえで {Ahare} to mo / Ifu beki Hito wa Omohoe de 身のいたづらに　なりぬべきかな 　- 謙徳公:Kentokukou Mi no Itazura ni / Narinu beki kana Within no one comes to my mind who would miss me, ''{"I'm deeply sorry to learn of his death"},'' I'm going to be temporary and transient. 謙徳公:Kentoku kou (one of the poet whoes poem in Ogra best 100) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fujiwara_no_Koretada 梁塵秘抄:Ryoujin Hishou edited by 後白河法皇:Goshirakawa Houou 仏も昔は / 人なりき Hotoke mo Mukashi wa / Hito Nariki 我等も終には / 仏なり Warera mo Tsui niwa / Hotoke nari 三身仏性 / 具せる身と Sanjin Bussho / Guseru Mi to 知らざりけるこそ / {あはれ}なれ Sirazari keru koso / {Ahare} nare As for the Buddha the old days a person At long last we will become Buddha We all have trikaya Buddha-nature ''{How lonely} if we don't know that'' 仏は常に / いませども Hotoke wa Tsune ni / Imase domo 現ならぬぞ / {あはれ}なる Utsutsu Naranu zo / {Ahare} Naru 人の音せぬ / 暁に Hito no Oto Senu / Akatsuki ni ほのかに夢に / 見え給ふ Honoka ni Yume ni / Mie tamou Buddha always stay with us, but ''{How subtlety} no appearance in reality'' At dawn without people noise Buddha appears faintly in our dream They were today's jazz, chanson, rock, punk rock 1000 years ago in Japan. Buddhism was the latest foreign calture wrriten in foreign language, in those days. We cant read/write them but, sounds too cool, Yeah! Let's sing a song! Oh! Yeah!! 後白河天皇/法皇/上皇:Go-Shirakawa-tennō/houō/joukō https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emperor_Go-Shirakawa end stage of Heian - initial stage of Kamakura , the authoriser of Bakufu government system. He was a big joker, a wirepuller as big dudy of young emperors on the turning point of history, Heian -> Kamakura war period. He was known as a crazy fun of popular songs and entertainments among the people. He is the most greatest patron of artists and entertainers in Japan. Emperor Go-Shirakawa was often confined and lost his position easily, but every time reinstated himself making more powerful before. In One Piece, Doflamingo and Buggy are very alike him. もののあはれ:mono no aware https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mono_no_aware (す)さび:(su)sabi (す)さび:(su)sabi base on the Buddhism transition and ups & downs of worldly matters; 華厳:Kegon(avatamsa. flower adornment) + 法華:Hokke(Lotus Sutra) ->末法思想:Mappou Shisou(thought of deterioration and downfall of Buddhism) + 無常観:Mujyou-kan(a view of life as something transient and empty). みやび:miyabi / (をかし:wokashi + あはれ:ahare) = (す)さび:(su)sabi = flower decorative nice / (positive + negative) = divide by zero = free run drifting:すさび:susabi (荒び(ruin, in vain) x 遊び(vacant, free, play, joy)); = Mihawk maybe, Let it be, Let it go. Anything goes.Against method. - 旅宿月 - 都にて　月を'{あはれ}'と　おもひしは Miyako nite / Tsuki wo {Ahare} to / Omohisi ha 数よりほかの　'{すさび}'なりけり　- 西行:Saigyo Kazu yori Hoka no / {Susabi} Nari keri ''- the moon sleeping on the road -'' What I thought the moon was '{deeply nice to admire}' in the metropolis is not something worth mentioning, but '{just killing time or counting play}.'' をかし:wokashi This saigyo poem idea is a kind of '''をかし:wokashi. His poem is rather ideal than early Heian. Saigyo is argumentative with wit. He loved to admire the moon, the moon he admired. Early Heian Narihira is fool wokashi, last Heian Saigyo is cool wokashi. Nirihira often asks question and not answers in his poem. His poem is ボケ:boke(fool role) in 漫才:Manzai. Maybe because he has a lot of cool lovers who can answer his question, "How wokashi you are...How ahare you are so wokashi...but I like such you. I love whole of you." Umm, Hancock... Saigyo shows his question and answer set. His poem has オチ:ochi (answer with wit). His poem is 落語:rakugo. Maybe because he was often on the road alone except the moon he adored. He were parted his wife and his daughter when he changed job from warrior to Buddhist monk. Saigyo was a quite wokashi man who tried to make zombie with reviving the dead magic...maybe he was so lonely in the mountain. 西行法師:Saigyo Houshi warrior, Buddhist monk, vagabond, famous great poet who has anthologies and a lot of legends in the late Heian and early Kamakura period. He had a great influence on later ages. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saigy%C5%8D Saigyo linked waka and Buddhism tight. He told about idea of waka and Buddhism to 明恵:Myoue, his companion of poet and Buddhist; {この}歌{即ち}{是れ}如来の真の形体なり {Kono} Uta {Sunawachi} {Kore} Nyorai no Shin no Katachi nari This very Waka equals this very true figure of Buddha. This sentence is old 漢文訓読体:Kanbun Kundoku Tai(reading a Chinese text in Japanese style using kanji and kana). This style were used to read Chinese translation of original sutra from India and Chinese original thoughts. The experts of literacy used to write about explanation and discussion of them in this style. This style has a lot of such words, {この:kono(this very)}{即ち:Sunawachi(equal)}{是れ:Kore(this very)} come from Chinese text. They are the words to emphasis or put in tune for chanting. In One Piece,Mihawk also speaks this old style, {この:kono}, to indicate himself or his sword. 明恵:Myoue is one of Wokashi Buddhist monks who is known his dream log. In One Piece, Mihawk commented Zoro as "おかし:(w)okashi" at his home. But at first he felt "あはれ:ahare" with him. Both are nice worth to admire for Mihawk. Because both are himself... The great Buddhist monks in the war age The great Buddhist monks who completed devotion to thinking about the relief of tempestuous war age people, the late Heian and early Kamakura period in old capital Kyoto. They were going east and west because of some setback, trouble and passionate propagation. They had own approach to Satori apiece. Back: Chapter:50 己々が路:Ono Ono ga Michi (OWN WAY APIECE) Top: Culture Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Culture Category:Translation